Jax
Jax '''(formerly known as '''Gw Jax) was a very famous Korean player and level creator in Geometry Dash. Jax made many demons, most of which made it into demon map packs. Jax also made The Nightmare, one of the first and most liked Demon levels. History As mentioned earlier, Jax created The Nightmare. It was one of the first five demons and is Jax's first demon. When verified and classified as a demon, Jax posted praises about themself for creating The Nightmare and the level getting into demon map pack 3. It is obvious that Jax was extremely happy the way the level turned out. The level is now the most liked demon in the game, and the 4th most liked level. Jax is also known for making the first auto level, Auto Play Area. This forced RobTop to add the auto rating to rate this level correctly, meaning that Jax caused the creation of this difficulty. Though, if they did not build this level, there is a chance of there never being auto levels or someone else doing it as automatic levels are really popular and common in games with a level editor. Another of Jax's achievements was creating the first collab level together with SaRy, Dorabae, Ark and many more. Nowadays, everyone takes collabs for granted and are very common. But they can all be traced back to this level. This is also the first megacollab, a collab between six players or more. Jax started creating in 1.1 and quit sometime around 1.7. Their last level was Project J (more information below) and they probably quit due to hate. Overall, Jax was around at a very early period of the game and even though during most their time of Geometry Dash, Jax was unregistered and still has the same stats since then, but proves Jax was a very good creator for their time. However, Jax has made a comeback during late-2.0, with a registered account, called Pnvolt. Despite this, they have not started anything new. As of now, it is most likely that their newer account will be inactive forever, since Jax had made an account with their levels in it. During 2.1, Jax made an account which has fewer stats than before, most likely lost when making an account. However, no activity is to be expected. Levels Auto levels * Auto play area - First auto-rated level in Geometry Dash and Jax's second ever level. * Auto jumping Area - As the title and the description suggests, it is a sequel to Auto play area. Normal levels * Level A - Jax's fourth level. It has a 1.0 style and the letter 'A' is a recurrent thing in this level, as it appears 3 times. Hard levels * Exploring Area - Jax's tenth level. It is a mix of their first levels. * Stand On Track - Jax's fourteenth level. A remake of Back on Track. Harder levels * Oh Yeah - Jax's first level. The level is composed of a bunch of paths available to complete the level. Interestingly, none of the paths lead to a dead end. * Timing - Jax's third level. The level may be named 'Timing' because of some weird timings the level contains. * Square Madness - Jax's twelfth level. The title and the song suggests that it is a remake of Stereo Madness, but the level does not resemble Stereo Madness at all. * Unknown - This level doesn't have a name and has never been release. (They obviously couldn't complete the level because they retired). * Softlargeist - Another level never released, obviously their own unfinished version of Polargeist. Insane levels * JaXstep - Jax's eighth level. It is obviously their version of XStep. It is a level with an overwhelmigly large number of traps, probably why this level is rated Insane. * Deluxe Bomba - Jax's ninth level. * One Day - Jax's thirteenth level. It has a black background for most of the level. Demon levels Easy Demons * The Nightmare - Jax's first demon, and the second level in the Demon Pack 3. It currently is the most downloaded and liked Demon by far. * Super Cycles - Jax's second demon. It is also the first level in the Demon Pack 2. As its title suggests, it may be a remake of Cycles. It is another level with a huge number of traps. Medium Demons * Operation - A level which was widely disliked when first released, but now has around 100 000 more likes than dislikes. It is kind of like Very Hard Can't Let Go (CLG) by FunnyGame, but extremely harder. It is probably a remake of Can't Let Go, even though the only same thing is the music. * Collaboration - As mentioned earlier, Jax created the first collab level, a level created by two or more players, together with Xnail, SaRy, Dorabae, Ark and many more. Nowadays, everyone takes collabs for granted and are very common. But they can all be traced back to this level. This is also the first megacollab, a collab between six players or more. Hard Demons * Project J - Jax's last level. It is currently their only level which has more dislikes than likes. It is a demon based on strange timings and fakes. Jax commented lots of things in this level, like 'Practice, you need to practice again and again' and 'Every one dislike? Thank you.' After these comments, Jax became inactive. Gallery Jax.PNG|Jax's old stats. PnvoltAccount.PNG|Pnvolt's account. Trivia * Jax used to be on 100th place on top 100 creators back when it was possible for unregistered creators to be on the list, but ever since Jax dropped out, the feature of having unregistered players on the list was deleted. * Jax changed their name from 'Gw Jax' to simply 'Jax' when they created a registered account. ** The only reason why they were called 'GW Jax' and not 'GD Jax' is because he was a part of a Korean organization called 'Geometry World' or shortly, 'GW'. * Their UserID was found to be 1620. No one ever knew about the Unknown level and Softlargeist until Jax's UserID was found out due to them never being released. Category:Level creators Category:Retired players Category:Players